Project Regeneration
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: Peggy Carter died on January 22, 2016. Or she was supposed to. A hydra scientist dug up her grave and injected her with an experimental GH23 serum. Now she's in her 20s yet again surrounded by a very new environment. She will need the help of the new Agents of SHIELD and an old friend to uncover the reason why she was revived.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of AOS day I've published this brand new story titled Project Regeneration! Special thanks to my home girl Gwyn for always inspiring me to write more!**

 _She's running. Running far away. As fast as she can. She fears the brief tap of a crutch behind her. He needs to move faster. They need to move faster. Their time is running out. It's running out so very fast. Ticking seems to pound in her ears. They're almost there. She feels a body crash into hers from behind. They're rolling down concrete steps. She can feel her ribs pop as the body lands on top of hers. Fire lights up the sky falling on their stilled bodies. Oh god there's so much blood…_

" _I'm establishing a protocol. Nobody is to have any person relationships with a fellow team member." Her voice is hoarse as she speaks to a crowd of bright eyed students. Nobody is going to suffer like she had._

Peggy jolts suddenly, awake in a new environment. Silver, unfamiliar equipment beeped around her. She surveys the area quietly for any other people around. Glass doors stand between her and what appears to be a lab of some sorts. She fists as the bed beneath her. She is in a hospital gown. _How did I get here?_ She questions silently as she sits up. A hospital gown clings to her shoulders sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. _Where am I?_ She's careful when removing the tubes for her wrists wincing slightly as she pulls out the needle. Suddenly the machine beside her lets out a startling noise. One consistent beep. She has to escape quickly before she is caught. She moves quickly going to pull at the door but they won't budge.

She frantically searches for another way of escape when she catches her reflection in the thick glass. Gone was the silver strands that patterned her hair. Replaced was the flawless brunette color, a little tousled from a rough night. The pinched lines beside her eyes were gone too, as well as the wrinkles from her smiles. She looked like she was in her twenties again.

Movement distracts her from herself but not quick enough. Two young figures stare at her startled. One is a small female with light brown hair, chopped at her shoulders. The other is a man slightly taller than she is, his hair the same shade curled atop his head. A small five o'clock shadow scratches at his chin suggesting a long night's work. Both are donned in matching white coats, familiar to the ones she would see Howard wear from time to time when working with particularly dangerous chemicals.

She reacts quickly grabbing the nearest item she can find to use as a weapon. The needle. She retracts from the two quickly only to hit something else. She spins around finding a woman standing behind her. Peggy doesn't even have the time to swing before something pricks her skin. The world begins to twist beneath her, her legs giving out as she let the darkness overwhelm her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she wakes again the room is full of people.

"Was sedating her really necessary?" She squints trying to see the figure speaking. Colors still blur together but she can make out the man in the suit with his arms crossed.

"She was going to attack our team I had to do what was necessary." The smaller figure states. Peggy squeezes her eyes shut and opens them again. She can make out her attacker now. A short, Asian woman with dark brown hair pursed her lips at the man.

""Actually we don't know that she would have attacked us per say." Her eyes fall on the British tone. It was the woman she had seen earlier. Sure enough the man was by her side as well with his arms crossed across his chest.

Her throat feels like it's full of cotton. The two arguing looked… familiar, somehow.

"She had a needle." Her eyes draw to the youngest in the room. Her hair is short and curled at her shoulders. Behind her two men stand. The tallest had a protective arm around her waist while the other had his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants.

"Perhaps we should call someone. You know, like Captain America or someone." Her heart skips a beat in her chest at the mention of his name. Surely they could not be talking about the same person. That would be impossible. "I mean he went through this crap too, after all." The man with his hands in his pockets states.

She must have made a noise because suddenly the eyes in the room are on her. A chill runs down her spine.

"Ms. Carter…" The suit states stepping towards her. "I'm Phillip Coulson. I believe we have quite some explaining to do." _Phillip Coulson._ She shuts her eyes tightly. _A terrified lean boy. He had been snooping around with history too much. Daniel had recruited him. She thought it was a bad idea. He had proved her wrong._

"Only you two." When Peggy speaks her voice cracks. Her throat aches from the lack of use. She points to 'Phillip' and the woman he had been arguing about. The rest look to the man questioningly, as if waiting for a command. When he nodded, they exited. "Familiar…" She wheezes. Silently the woman moves towards her handing her a small cup of water.

"Ms. Carter, what is the last thing you remember?"

She shuts her eyes tightly trying to summon a memory forth. "Fire… There was an explosion in the art exhibit. It was supposed to be a rescue mission… It was a trap. Daniel and I…" Oxygen suddenly leaves her lungs as it feels like her heart ceased to beat. _Daniel…_ "Where is he? Where is Daniel?"

The two share a confused look for a second before the man speaks once again. "You are talking about an explosion at a gala in Moscow in 1965, correct?"

"There hasn't been any other." Peggy snaps defensively. She sees the woman tense and she realizes she's still not sure who she is.

"Daniel Sousa was fine after that explosion. He suffered increible blood loss and a concussion but he had pulled through."

"What you you mean 'was fine'? He still is, is he not? Where is Daniel?" Her heart begins pounding in her chest. She needed to find him. She needed to know he is okay.

"Ms. Carter this is 2016. Agent Sousa died earlier this year shortly before…" The woman speaks for the first time since she had realized that she was watching.

"Before what? What happened to me? What did you do?" Her fingers clench ready to launch herself at the two. The woman flinches, her hand flying to the holster hitched to her side. It would be so easy to get the gun from there and escape.

"Ms. Carter, you were injected with an experimental dose of the GH23 serum by a scientist shortly after you passed away of Alzheimer's at age 97. We found you shortly after taking over a Hydra base. It seems the serum you were injected with reversed your aging."

Her head spins with the new information. Her stomach churns and it feels like she is going to be violently ill.

"We found Agent Sousa as well. He's currently being checked on by our scientists Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz." That gives names to the two she saw earlier at least… It takes her a minute to process what she had heard before her head snaps up.

"Daniel is alive?" She breathes.

"As alive as you are." Phillip states with a smile.

"Why us?" She questions. Her head begins to pound with the beeping of the heart monitor. Too fast. Everything is too bright…

"Ms. Carter?" Hands grip her arms as she suddenly pitches to the side, blackness enveloping her whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The feedback from you guys was so overwhelmingly positive that I couldn't help but write up another chapter today! The reviews for this story are AMAZING. I have never been so proud to submit a work in my life!**

Peggy forces her eyes open once again as the harsh beeping fills the room. The heart monitor again… So it wasn't some strange dream. She shifts slightly taking in a deep slow breath to calm her nerves.

"Agent Carter you're awake." She looks up finding the British girl checking the equipment.

"You are Jemma Simmons, am I correct?"

She can almost see the girl physically swell with pride as she straightens her back. "Why yes, my apologies. My name is Agent Jemma Simmons I am the biochemist for my team." She offers her hand to shake which Peggy immediately takes.

"It's strange…"

"That I'm so young? Yes I was an excellent student at the academy and graduated years before I was supposed to."

"No I…" Peggy frowns. "I've never seen a female scientist before."

"Ah, yes well times certainly have changed." She smiles. "Speaking of changing we gathered together some clothes for you to wear until you are cleared to leave. They may be slightly small. Our closest agent in your size was Agent Johnson." She spies the clothes folded neatly on the chair and nods.

"So I'm cleared to leave the infirmary?"

"Yes but I would advise to take everything slow. You fainted due to a mental overload. Director Coulson apologizes by the way, he had to attend a meeting with his new… coworker." Venom lurches in the young girl's voice at the word. Peggy silently wonders if there was something she may have missed. Then again she had missed quite a lot. "I'll leave you to it."

"Agent Simmons wait." Jemma turns slowly back to face her with an inquisitive look. "Where's Daniel?"

A smile tweeks at the scientists lips. "I was wondering when you would ask. Agent Sousa is down the hall and to your right. You can't miss him." The tone in her voice makes her heart ache. It reminds her of Rose… Her aches for a second wondering what had happened. She was about to ask but Simmons was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She adjusts the clothes for the thousandth time. When the girl had said that the clothes were slightly small it was a slight understatement. The black tank top stretches tightly across her breasts barely landing at her hips. The pants, thank goodness, had a little more stretch to them. The fabric was like that of pajamas yet it looked like jeans. Regardless, despite the stretch they hugged her legs all the way to her ankles. She silently wonders how anyone was able to fight in such an outfit. One wrong move and she might accidentally flash her opponent. She slides on the leather jacket, regarding to herself only, that it may have been her favorite piece of the outfit. The shoes were lace up boots like she had seen some men wear during the war but less… filthy.

Her heart pounds as she walks down the hallway. She hadn't seen Daniel in… well she didn't know when she had last saw him. The last thing she remembers was the bomb. His body crashing into hers. Rolling down the stairs with his arms clutching her safely to his chest. His chest pinning her to the ground, his dead weight suffocating her. His blood… Oh god his blood was everywhere. Fire, all around, licking at their clothes as she submerged into the darkness as well.

When she finally sees him, it feels like all of the oxygen has been pulled from her lungs. He sits facing her, his expression both bewildered and curious as he stares at Agent Fitz. Unlike her, he was clad in boxers only. One leg was slung over the side while his stump sat without his prosthetic.

His eyes meet hers and once again she finds herself without air.

"Peg." He whispers. A sob that has been building in her throat leaves her lips. She didn't even know she had been holding it in until she moves closer to him.

"I'll leave you two alone. Agent Sousa I'll be back later with the thing we were talking about." She throws a confused look between the two but like his partner he had disappeared quickly.

"How are you feeling?" She questions running her hands over his face.

"Honestly? Confused, curious, and only slightly turned on." He jokes with a slight smile.

She rolls her eyes hitting him lightly on the arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I. I never saw you out of your suits and dresses." His hands settle on her hips pulling her closer.

"Well get used to it. Apparently this is the style here." Her lips purse at the thought.

"I like it. It looks good on you Peg." She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. For the first time since she woke the first time she felt at ease. Then again being in his arms always did that to her.

Suddenly she tenses as she remembers where they are. "What's the last thing you remember?" She questions.

"That's an odd question." He states pressing his lips to her jaw.

"The last thing I remember is the gala in London exploding…" She speaks softly. He pulls away with a frown.

"I was hoping you would say that. The last thing I remember is throwing myself at you."

"Do you think that they…"

"No." Daniel finishes for her. "I said the same before but they had proof. He showed me a picture of us near our later years. It was on your birthday…" He stated.

"So this is real." Peggy breathes.

"As real as it gets." Daniel states squeezing her waist. "Don't worry Peg. We'll get through this. We've gotten through tougher stuff."

"Tougher?" Her voice breaks slightly. "Daniel everyone we know is likely dead. Jarvis, Ana, Howard, Rose… They're gone."

"I know." His voice is a pained whisper as he kisses her shoulder. "I know…"

"And these people. Two of them… They were in the academy. When you were a recruiter do you remember when you accepted that boy who had very little qualifications despite the fact that he was inquisitive?"

"Of course. You ignored me for a week. Then after that you turned around and picked the smallest girl in the class that you would be the S.O. for." _A small girl with bright, curious eyes. A grace in her fighting that rebelled the largest men in the room. However, she was quiet, hardly noticeable._

"Melinda May." She whispers as the dots suddenly connect. How could she have been so blind. Her and Phil had been practically attached at the hip after a few missions together. She had become Melinda's S.O. and Fury had become Phil's. She had to keep an eye on the two because at times they were so close it seemed that they were a couple. Except they showed nothing past a harmless friendship.

Except now the bright, curious eyes were gone. Replaced was a hardened look she saw take over many soldiers and agents. The woman was facing some sort of PTSD, what kind she didn't know.

"Phillip Coulson is the director now. She is his partner." She states slowly.

"Told you that picking him was a good idea." He jokes massaging the base of her spine lightly. It was a practiced move that he often used to help her relax.

"Daniel how are you not freaking out over this?" She questions.

"Because Agent Fitz already told me this." He begins slowly. His eyes no longer meet hers. Instead they trace her face and body as if he's memorizing it. As if his next words will cause her to leave him forever. "He also told me something else."

"Well what is it?"

"Peg… Steve Rogers is alive."


	3. Chapter 3

God I am loving the positive reviews! It is so great to see that you guys are enjoying the story! This one too a little extra long to write. Mostly because this one is double the length of any of the previous chapters! Some of your guy's questions will be answered! I hope this chapter clears some things up.

Peggy stares at Daniel absolutely dumbstruck by the words that had left his lips. Steve was alive. That was impossible. Then again according to the people around neither of them should be alive right now either.

"They found his body in the plane, he was frozen in a state of consciousness. Agent Fitz told me that they had found him. Bucky too." She takes a seat back in a chair trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"I knew I should have kept looking I knew"

"Peggy." She looked up with tears in her eyes. She just now noticed how awful he had looked. Bags were prevalent under his eyes, his hair tousled all about. He looked absolutely exhausted. Silently she wonders how long he had been awake. "There was nothing you could do. They found him because of the tools they have today. We didn't have the equipment for that kind of search back then."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling god awful about the whole situation." She states gathering herself.

"I know. Buy hey, now you could finally find him. Have the life you were supposed to have." Daniel states. She can almost hear the hesitance in his tone.

"What?"

"Come on Peg, you mourned the loss of him for the longest time after the war. It's only fitting that you go find him. I'm not gonna hold you back from your second chance."

"My second chance?" She scoffs.

"Yeah. You know like they say, maybe in another life. You get that chance. To live another life." He stares at the ground not meeting her stare. She marches over to him sitting beside him on the hospital bed.

"Daniel Sousa don't you dare even think that I might leave you for a second. I got my second chance but so did you. Our second chance was to spend the rest of our lives together, again."

"I was hoping you would say that." He smiles picking up his head. His eyes shine with love and understanding.

"Excuse me?"

"Margaret Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me… again?" Her jaw drops as he pulls her old engagement ring from his pocket. She looks to her hand discovering that both of her rings were indeed missing from her finger. She doesn't ever remember removing them in the first place.

"How did you" She gapes unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm not exactly sure how. But I woke up and they were on the side of my bed. I couldn't resist." He laughs. She leans in pressing a kiss to his lips. They were soft against her own just as she remembered. Her heart pounds against her chest as he laces his fingers in her hair. She can't help herself as her hand comes to rest upon his heart. She feels the gentle thrumming against her finger tips confirming that he is indeed alive. They both are. This is real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Unlike you I'm not a murderer Mr. Jarvis."_

" _And yet everyone around you dies!"_

She wakes with a start at the sound of pained screams. She's up an aware faster than she probably should be. Her head spins as she spies Agent Fitz standing over the crumpled body of Daniel. It was him screaming. Daniel was screaming. They were hurting him.

She lunges quickly at the scientist tackling him to the ground. His breath is pushed from his lungs leaving him unable to explain before she threw her first punch.

"What are you doing to him?" She screams. She doesn't give him another chance to speak before she's hitting him again. "Answer me!" Then suddenly it's not the young scientist she's punching anymore. It's Vernon Masters, pinned to the ground by her weight. Her head is spinning terribly. Her next punch nearly misses the scientist. She's about to pitch over when strong arms wrap around her.

She wants to fight. Oh god she wants to fight whoever dared to lay a hand on her. She spins in their grip only to be met with kind light brown eyes.

"Peggy! Relax!" She registers Daniel's voice. His arms clutching her. He's okay… He's okay… Strong hands grip her arms forcing her to look into his eyes. "Relax Peg. I'm okay." Her head slowly clears allowing her to stand on her own without swaying. His hands snake up to her face gripping her jaw. They remained like that for a while. His forehead pressed against hers, their breaths mingling as he helped her slow her breathing. Neither of them notice as the scientist slips from the room. She's not sure she care either. He's okay. Her eyes open again to meet his. Silently she notices he's standing taller than he normally does giving him another inch in height. Wait… He's standing.

"Daniel your leg it's" She stops herself looking down. He's standing as any normal human might. Two legs perfectly reflecting the other. Her jaw falls in disbelief. "...there."

"Pretty amazing huh? Not real but it sure does look like it. Fitz and I were talking about it before you came in. He warned me that it would be painful to connect. I would've woken you but you needed your rest." He smiles brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"And you can…"

"Control it? Yeah. And I would like to do something properly if I may." His fingers toy with the ring he had slipped on her finger earlier. With her slight nod he pulls the ring off carefully getting down on one knee. "Margaret Elizabeth Carter, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together all over again?"

"Yes." She smiles as her vision begins to blur. He slides the ring back on with a smile. She is taken aback when he stands again quickly. He pulls her closer to him spinning around. She clutches his shoulder tightly as her feet lift off the ground. A laugh slips from her lips, a true genuine laugh. She can hear him laughing as well. She'd be lying if she didn't say it was the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

"It will take some strengthening and getting used to. But I should be walking like normal in time to share our first dance together." Daniel claims pressing his lips to her forehead.

Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had quickly grown angsty sitting in the chair while Daniel slept. She couldn't bring herself to even close her eyes. Not when she feared that when she opened them, he'd be gone. She'd be alone again. So she moved places. Wandering around the base seemed pointless until she arrived at the training area.

She freezes hearing the quick thud of fists against a punching bag. Who else was up at this hour? It was nearly four in the morning. She spies the person quickly. Her back was to her as she threw attacks at the inanimate object as if it was her actual enemy.

 _Brown hair mixes with blonde as the two bodies twist skillfully around each other. Peggy can briefly hear grunts from the two women as they give it their best. Suddenly a moment was exposed. Red lips curl into a smile as the brunette's back slams into the floor with a groan._

 _Dottie's head hovers above her student with a teasing smile that Peggy was very familiar with. "You're getting slower Melinda. Something on your mind?"_

 _The girl's lips only curl as she rocks back on her spine. Her ankles catch under the older woman's arms flipping her over her. She hears a breathy laugh leave her former adversary's lips as Dottie stares up at the ceiling._

" _Don't taunt. It leaves room for attack." Melinda repeats Dottie's instruction. Peggy can't help but smile herself. Daniel hadn't thought picking Dottie as the self defense instructor had been an intelligent idea. Now she sees it was more than so._

"Are you going to stand there and watch all night?" Peggy's eyebrows raise at Melinda's voice. The woman hadn't even turned around.

"I'm sorry. I was just… angsty I suppose."

"I don't like the infirmary either." She's not entirely sure how the woman had read her mind. "You attacked one of my agents."

"I thought we were under attack." She states defensively.

"I know. Fitz explained the situation. Simmons also explained something else."

"And what would that be?" Finally the woman turns to face her. A shiver runs down her spine. This was definitely the same girl she had taught all those years ago. There was no denying it, she hardly looked like she had aged. However, the bright curious eyes were gone. No smile graced her lips. A hardened expression of someone who has suffered trauma stands clear. She had seen it plenty of times within the war. Nobody ever returned the same. Her heart aches wondering what had happened to her.

"You had a memory lapse. When you were hitting Agent Fitz you were screaming where Agent Sousa was. Chief Thompson too."

"That's impossible Chief Thompson died…"

"Fifty years ago. It's common with those suffering from memory loss to suffer lapses in the time frame. We talked with Agent Sousa. He believes you were lapsing from when you attacked Vernon Masters."

"You were in the Academy correct?" Peggy questions because she cannot hold it back anymore. The woman simply stares at her in shock. "I was you S.O. You are Melinda May."

"I thought you didn't remember anything since 1965." Melinda tenses. Her muscles visibly tense. Her eyes harden and she's sealed off from her again.

"You weren't in the academy then?" Peggy stutters. Logically she knows the answer. But it wouldn't make any sense. She didn't remember anything… Did she?

"Not until 1981." Melinda frowns.

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Agent Carter what happened in 1965?"

" _He made it out?" Peggy freezes hearing the sound of her specialist in the room she was about to walk into. Nobody was supposed to be here. Not even she was. She was supposed to be on rest for a week. Her burns still bright red from the explosion only two days ago._

" _Yes sir." The doctor._

" _Agent Sousa was supposed to die in that explosion."_

" _I'm aware of that but"_

" _We sent them in there without an extraction team. How did they get out?"_

" _Well Sousa's student, Fury, he… Fury rescued them."_

" _Agent Sousa has made Director Carter soft. He was supposed to die a martyr and we were supposed to have Peggy Carter back. Not Peggy Sousa." Fire lit across her veins. S.H.I.E.L.D. had conspired against her. Sousa wasn't supposed to survive. They knew about the bomb…_

" _I know that sir but"_

" _And yet you healed him."_

" _Was I supposed to say no to Director Carter?" She steps into the room had clenched on the gun in her holster. She watches as both of the men tense. She pulls her gun out pointing it at her specialist._

" _Give me one reason not to shoot you right now." The man only stutters. "Come man, you said I was too weak." She cocks her gun pointing at them with a glare. "Am I weak now?" She snarls. Her fingers itch to pull at the trigger. No… Daniel wouldn't want that. "You're fired. Now get the hell out of my sight."_

" _You can't fire me." The man gapes._

" _I just did. Be glad it was that and not a bullet to your skull." She spits with a glare. He quickly makes his way out leaving the building._

" _Director Carter." Her eyes snapped up to the doctor._

" _Yes Agent Reyes?"_

" _I'm sorry about your husband. And about Agent Tath."_

" _Ex Agent Tath."_

" _Yes of course. It's just a shame all of S.H.I.E.L.D. is that way."_

" _Excuse me?" Peggy tenses with a frown._

" _All agents are like that. If only you could fire them all."_

" _I would have you know"_

" _Perhaps you should consider switching sides." A chill runs down her spine. It feels like they've been splashed with cold water. She points the gun at him yet again with a snarl. "Oh there's no need for that Miss Carter."_

" _There is plenty of need for it."_

" _We're not the Hydra you know. We're like S.H.I.E.L.D. We want to protect people Miss Carter. S.H.I.E.L.D. finds people expendable. Like your husband for example."_

" _Don't you dare speak of my husband. Hydra is nothing but a group of murderers."_

" _That was Hydra during the time of war. We simply took the wrong side." Reyes approaches her unfazed by the fact that she could honestly kill him at any second. "We aren't murderers Miss Carter. We saved your husband. What did S.H.I.E.L.D. do?" Her mouth drops trying to find the words to say. "Just keep your mind open Director Carter." Reyes slides past her with a smirk. "Or else you might find yourself on the wrong side."_

 _She turns but he's gone. A silver pin stares at her glinting at her in the dim light._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the late update it's been a little hectic around here. The third quarter ended and I had to make sure all of my grades are up to par. So to make for it this chapter is 2 times longer than the others! It would have been 3 but honestly I felt this was a good place to end it. I'm hoping to pump out another chapter this weekend because next week I leave for Disney World and I won't be able to update all that week. It will be absolutely wonderful but I do plan to do a little bit of plot forming on the 14 hour drive down XD if not a full blown chapter of writing. Though I don't like not having a word count… Oh well! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to see you all again soon!**

 ** _Let me know if you want to see someone interact more with Peggy! I'd be happy to make note!_**

Peggy sits on the couch in the common room blankly staring at the blackened screen in front of her. She didn't know what half of the stuff in this room did and she didn't care too much to ask either. Her knees are curled into her chest, head resting safely on top. Her curls were tied back with a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Life had not been easy in the hub. Frequently she'd find herself lost in the rather large place. She's pretty sure Coulson has assigned someone to watch the cameras for when she wanders now. She finds herself marveling at the technological advances every few seconds. For heaven's sake there is a room that recognizes who you are by your hand.

"Want one?" She nearly jumps at the voice. She spins around finding a young girl holding a beer towards her.

"Yes thank you." She smiles softly. The bottle is cold against her palm as she pops it open.

"I figured it'd be the best way of introducing myself." The young girl smiles shyly.

"Besides catching me roaming around the base like practically everyone else in this place." She tips her bottle towards the girl.

"I'm Daisy Johnson." Daisy sticks her hand out, with a smile Peggy takes it.

"My pleasure. I'm Peggy Carter."

"Of course I know who you are. Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you." The girl lets out a small laugh crossing her legs. "What was it like? Before… all of this."

"It was… a lot smaller." Peggy laughs. "A lot less women. We were above ground."

"Must have been nice."

"It was wonderful. Our agents were very loyal." Daisy smiles sadly tipping her own beer back. "But honestly I'm sick of stories about me. What's it like here? Nobody seems to like to explain things much around here."

"It's… interesting. Very different from what I've heard. Then again the world has changed."

"How so?" Peggy frowns.

"Well with the inhumans there's been"

"Excuse me?" Peggy interrupts.

Daisy gasps slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh, nobody told you about us. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No please." She frowns leaning forwards. "It feels like everyone is keeping me in the dark about everything. It would be interesting to learn something besides how to use technology. Though Jemma is lovely I'm afraid she speaks a tad too fast for me."

"Don't I know it." Daisy mutters with a laugh. "Just keep your eye on the books." She turns her head to the books resting on the edge of the table. Suddenly with seemingly nothing but a short wave hitting it, the books flew out hitting the wall with a thud. Her eyes snap to Daisy who's sitting back with a grin. "Pretty cool huh?"

"That's phenomenal! And there's others like you?"

"Well kind of. We all have different sorts of powers."

"And you call yourselves inhumans." Daisy simply nods. Peggy curls back into herself with a frown. "Can I ask you about some things?"

"Sure why not?"

"You're the one that's good at finding information correct?"

"I see my reputation precedes me?" She smiles.

"Quite. Then again Jemma chats about nearly everyone." A sad smile tugs at her lips. "I have to know what happened to my team though."

"Oh." Daisy frowns. "It may be better if I don't"

"Please Daisy. I have to know." Reluctantly the girl takes out a laptop pulling open. She nods to the older woman signifying that she is ready.

"Dottie Underwood."

A moment of heavy silence falls on the air before she answers. "Died in combat. Risked her life taking out 19 hydra members, age 68." Peggy sucks in a breath before nodding slightly. That had hurt.

"Rose Roberts."

Daisy bites her lip. "Retired at 59, but she was attacked in her home." The thought strikes her heart roughly. Poor Rose simply resting in her home peacefully when she was attacked. A shudder runs down her spine.

"Howard Stark."

"Liver shut down. He was 74 years old."

"Ana Jarvis."

"Died in her sleep, age 87."

"Edwin Jarvis."

"Heart attack… Only a few weeks after his wife passed." Her eyes shut tightly tears prickling at her lids.

"I'm so sorry." Daisy whispers placing a hand on her leg. Peggy only nods allowing the silence to overwhelm her. It feels like she's drowning. Only short breaths reaching her lungs as she wipes hastily at her eyes. The sudden sound coming from the television surprised her, making her jump slightly. "Sorry. I accidentally…" The girl drones of scrambling to search for something…

Peggy isn't paying attention to her, however, instead her eyes drag to the screen as the title for the news lights up _Tony Stark Speaks Up._

"Heroes don't wreck cities and risk innocent lives for a criminal. Many innocents have been swept away by his recklessness. We must stop Captain America." Her heart drops to her stomach. She had practically helped Howard raise Tony. He had called her Aunt Peggy and he dreamed of being a superhero. The man on the screen didn't even moderately resemble the young boy she knew. His face was older, more wise, his eyes haunted. A frown now marrs his face.

"Oh Steve, what have you gotten yourself into?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Thud._ Her fists smack dully against the punching bag. Her heart flutters quickly in her chest. She'd been back for nearly five weeks and already she had regained most of her skills. Shooting the newly crafted guns was an adventure to say the least. They were much lighter than the ones she used to carry. The icers were another story entirely. She prefers the gun if she's being honest with herself. No qualms about if it will work or not. Not that she doubts their ability.

"Hey Peg." She spins around finding Daniel standing a view feet away, just in case she had accidentally startled her. "We're needed in the common room." She only nods walking shortly behind him. He spares short glances at her, pulling at her heart. She hadn't gotten much time with him recently. Training with May had been rough and constant. Rising early in the morning, sparring late into the night when neither of them could sleep. Then there was Simmons teaching her about the new technology with the aid of Fitz. Daisy catching her up on what happened from the time that she forgot. She quietly slips her hand in his offering a small smile. Before they slip into the office he presses a quick kiss to the side of her head.

"Agent Carter, Agent Sousa." Coulson greets them as soon as they step in. The room is full with the team minus two. The tall blonde and her partner, she silently notes to herself.

"Director Coulson." She nods. The phrasing still felt strange on her tongue. She was the director. The last person she had addressed having any charge over her was the man standing next to her. She folds her arms over her stomach ready to hear the reports.

"Daisy and Lincoln, you are to lead Yoyo and Joey in the search of the new inhuman we talked about. It's imperative that we find them before Malick does." The two inhumans nod leading their own small little team out of the room. "Fitz and Simmons, you're with May and I. You'll be on stand by. We're going looking for Lash." Jemma tenses slightly at the name which is foreign to her. She makes mental note to ask Daisy about it later. "Agent Carter and Agent Sousa. You'll be searching New York City for any strange behavior. We've caught wind of tensions in New York with inhumans. If they're hostile use icers only. Agent Mackenzie will act as your supervisor."

Peggy gapes for a second. "With all do respect Director Coulson I made it just fine forty years without supervision."

"Or sneaking behind it." Daniel corrects her slightly. She throws a look at him with a frown. He wasn't wrong, however. Then again she mostly operated without supervision.

"Call it a test. We need to make sure Hydra hasn't influenced your judgement." Coulson states. "Besides you need a pilot."

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"Wheels up in ten." Agent Mackenzie states before strolling out.

"Oh and one more thing?" Coulson stops her before she can slip out of the room. May places clothes in each of their arms. "Uniforms." He answers before she can ask.

Peggy slips out of the room with Daniel hot on her trail. He's gotten better at walking already. He no longer suffers the limp as terribly as he had in the beginning. It's still there but definitely less prevalent.

"First mission." Daniel breaks the silence with a smile.

"It's far from our first Daniel." She laughs.

"No it's not. This is our new start, remember?" His fingers caress hers lightly. He spins her ring around her finger.

"How ridiculous. How could I possibly have forgotten?" She teases. Silence falls over the two of them yet again. Guilt begins teasing at the back of her throat once again as they board the back of the plane. "Daniel I know we haven't talked in awhile and I'm truly sorry it's just that I've been so busy and so have you and…" Daniel captures her lips with his own effectively cutting off her tangent.

"Peg, I'm with you. I couldn't be happier. Believe me."

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Marge." She narrows her eyes smacking him on the arm. "No? Well how about just Peg then?" He laughs leaning in to press another kiss to her lips.

"Much better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm beginning to think these times have a thing for tight clothing." She frowns adjusting her suit again.

"I'm not complaining." Daniel smiles stepping up next to her glancing around the city. She kept her eyes forwards though trying not to get distracted by all of the sights. They had a task at hand and they needed to complete it. Simple as that.

"Agent Carter, Agent Sousa can you hear me?" Mack's voice rings over the comms.

"Crystal clear." She replies.

"Alright. Tread carefully out there. Just try to blend as much as possible."

"Kind of hard with the SHIELD logo emblazed on my arm." Peggy quips. She hears him let out a laugh and she smiles a bit to herself.

"That's fair." The two of them continue strolling through the relatively empty streets. It was rather eerily empty. Only a person or two straggled across the street, and quickly too.

"It's strangely empty… I wonder if" A sudden blast not far from them cuts off her statement. With a look between the two of them they take off running. They round the corner finding two characters standing in the middle of the street staring up at the source of the blast. Metal glints in the sunlight bouncing off the source.

"Hands up!" Her head snaps to Daniel who already has his icer withdrawn, pointing at the two figures. With a quick flash something sours towards him. His icer clatters to the ground along with a very familiar shield. Daniel gapes for a second., but not much longer. He quickly advances at the one clad in the blue long sleeve. Her heart beats heavily in her chest. His eyes are covered with sunglasses and a cap rests on his head.

"Steve…" She whispers frozen in her place. Daniel throws the first punch in an attempt to subdue him. She's not even sure he had registered who exactly he was fighting just yet. Her feet feel like they're rooted to the ground. She's stuck to the ground witnessing as Daniel crumples from afar. He quickly pops right back up however. The poor man is too resilient for his own good. Suddenly with a swift hit to the chest Daniel flies backwards.

"Carter!" Mack screams in her ear. She withdraws her gun shooting it three times into the air.

"Hey!" She screams forcing Steve to stop turning his attention to her. Their eyes meet and for a second the world stops moving around them. During the fight his sunglasses had clattered to the ground revealing his icy blue eyes. A smile tweeks at her lips. It was true he's alive. His lips are moving and she takes a step forwards.

"Bucky no!" His lips form the shout and suddenly the world is violently jerked back into motion, or at least, she is. A hand grips her throat pushing her roughly against the brick wall. Her eyes meet a whole other set of blue eyes. He looks nothing like the bright eyed soldier Steve had introduced her to. His eyes are foggy, stubble forming on his chin. His hair is much longer framing his face. Her feet kick slightly trying to reach the ground beneath her. He's holding her up by her throat and she's losing her breath, fast.

"Don't be blind Rogers! It's an imposter." Bucky snarls in her face. Her fingers claw at the ones gripping her throat. Instead they just hit metal. In fact, his entire arm is made of metal. "Peggy died." He spits in her face. "Who are you and why are you impersonating her?"

"It's… me…" She wheezes. Dark spots flash in her vision. She can hear Mack yelling through the comms but her mind is becoming foggy. It's hard to make out the words. She looks to Steve one last time before her eyes settle on Daniel, who had finally realized exactly who he had fought.

"It's her! Let her go!" Daniel shouts pushing himself to his feet. "Peggy hold on!" She forces short breaths past the tight grip. It's not enough. Not enough…

"Prove it." Steve nods to Bucky and she's set on the ground. She's positive if it weren't for his hand… well kind of, still resting on her throat, just in case, she would have collapsed to the ground. She greedily sucks in breaths closing her eyes tightly as the world spins in front of her.

"Before you died…" She wheezes. "You promised me a dance… You said you'd have the band play something slow… So you wouldn't step on my toes." Bucky looks to Steve for affirmation. All he can do is nod. Her body pitches to the side has he let's go, but Bucky is there gripping her by the elbows.

"How?" Steve gapes making his way over to them. He wraps his arms around her. For a second she indulges in the warmth of his strong arms. Then she catches sight of Daniel who is looking away. Emotions flood his face and she pushes Steve away from her.

"It's hard for me to explain myself. If you excuse me." She pardons walking over to Daniel. His hands immediately brush the redness of her throat. "I'm fine." She whispers training her eyes over his form.

"Me too."

"Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. My apologies Captain, I gave them orders to take action if they found anything out of order."

"That's understandable with the inhuman epidemic."

"Would you mind if we took you two in for some questioning. You're around this place more than we are. Surely you would've found someone. Not to mention you might have a few questions for Agent Carter."

Steve looks to Bucky who only nods slightly.

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Funny story. I had a good 1,500 words on this chapter already written when I checked my reviews. Needless to say I got a bit roasted for getting Howard's death wrong XD But over the weekend, instead of just saying to hell with it and publishing the fic, I actually finally sat down and watched The Winter Soldier! I can't believe I actually put it off until now. It's actually really sad that I did. I loved the first movie, I had absolutely no reason not to watch the second. So after I watched it I was like "Holy hell Steve is so OOC…" So I scrapped the ENTIRE CHAPTER and I had to start completely over. I really fucking hope he is in character now. But I'm definitely a lot more proud of this chapter than when I wrote it the first time.

Any who. I'm off to spring break next week so this will likely be the last chapter that I publish before break. I will be in Florida all of break so I will have absolutely no opportunity to write unless I bring a laptop, I don't plan to but some nights leisure sickness keeps me awake so hell I might. I will be taking tons of pics and I may post a few fandom ones that I find! Enjoy the chapter and I may try to do one more before I leave. If I don't I'm bringing my journal to brainstorm some ideas!

Peggy rubs her eyes tiredly rewatching the small recap Daisy had put together for her. There was so much that had happened… The Battle of New York, Coulson had been killed. The Battle of the Afterlife, Daisy had nearly died at the hands of her own parents. The Battle of Hydra, Fitz had gotten brain damage, Jemma had been whisked away to another world, so much betrayal… _Betrayal…_ Her head begins to pound again as a small groan slips past her lips. Her world goes by in flashes. _Flames licking her face. Daniel screaming her name. The sounds of sirens. Gunshots. Betrayal._ Her ears ring as her hands move to clench over them. The sound soon became deafening, threatening to make her head explode from pressure alone.

 _A silver pin glints in the dim light while spine chilling words crawled down her back._

" _Make sure you're on the right side."_

"Hey." Her head snaps around as the ringing fades with the smooth voice. Steve stands at the doorway with a soft smile on his face. "Could we talk?"

"Yes of course." She scoots over on the couch slightly to offer him a place to sit.

"Look I'm sorry about your partner."

"Don't be." She stops him placing her right hand on his. "He's perfectly fine and after all we shot first."

"That's no excuse and you know that Peggy."

"Well we both have already forgiven you." She smiles squeezing his hand lightly. "How is James? Daisy informed me about what happened to him." A smile flashes across his face as he nods.

"He's getting better. He's still got his lapses sometimes." She nods withdrawing her hand. "He recognizes faces. If he knows them he sometimes he'll remember their name." He shakes his head. "But of course that's been happening less now."

"He's not adjusting well?"

"He doesn't trust anyone but me."

"Well you did grow up together." Peggy states softly.

"He looks to me for approval."

"Like he did when he let me go?"

"Exactly like that. How's your neck?" His hand reaches out brushing the bruises. Her hand shoots up catching his wrist with a wince.

"Tender." She looks into his eyes but he's not looking at her. His eyes are trained on the left hand clenching his wrist. "I meant to tell you… I was just hoping it would come up at a better time."

"Daniel, right? That's what you called him."

"Yes. Daniel Sousa. I met him just after the war ended and the S.S.R. recruited me to be a part of their New York division." She smiles.

"Are you happy?"

"Tremendously."

"Then so am I." He flashes her a sad smile placing a hand on her shoulder. "Though I do regret not getting that dance."

"Well I'd be happy to dance. Just probably not in the manner we had planned at first. Maybe you could dance with me at my wedding."

"I'd be honored. But first I would like some explaining on how the two of you are alive in the first place. Or why I didn't get notified. Would have been nice to know my best girl was alive without accidentally beating up her husband."

"I don't know much, I'm afraid. For heaven's sake I don't even know why I was chosen. I was told that I was injected with an experimental GH-325 serum, that it basically rebooted my system and reversed my age, Daniel as well. Agent Simmons thinks they revived me with what she called an AED."

"A defibrillator." He clarifies

"Ah yes, that. She believes for some reason Hydra made it so I don't remember anything after a mission in 1965. Though without my memories, of course, nobody is quite aware of what happened after that."

"What happened in 1965?"

 _One steady beep of a heart monitor gone flat. Doctors rushing all around her. The sounds of the hospital, the smell, the blinding whiteness. Crashing objects. Her screams. Hands clenching onto her. The prick of a needle. Betrayal…_

"Peggy!" Strong hands grip her arms and she's jerked back into reality. Steve's now kneeling on the ground in front of her keeping her steady with his strong hands. "You almost fell. Are you alright?"

"Yes quite." She lies smoothly moving to stand. "I'm actually feeling just a tad under the weather. I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

"Here let me help." He steps towards her but she throws her hands out.

"No!" She gathers herself stepping away from him. "I mean no. That won't be necessary."

"I'll see you around?"

"You're staying?"

"For a bit. I've got some stuff to bring up with Coulson." She nods tightly.

"Very well then. I will see you around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her mind races as she marches quickly down the hallway. She simply wants to steal her memories back. Something isn't right. Something had happened but for the life of her she couldn't remember what. All she could think about was how much it hurt to walk away from him. How much it hurt to see his heart break. To hear him tell the lie she had told for Daniel when he was supposed to marry Violet. How all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms and pretend just for a little bit, that it was still the 1930's. That they still had the rest of their lives. Fate is a fickle bitch.

She opens the door to Daniel's room without even knocking, she's sure he wouldn't even mind. He's laying on his bed flat on his back. A book settled on his stomach

"Peggy are you okay? What's wrong?" She moves quickly straddling his waist before he can protest. She throws the book aside pressing her lips to his roughly. His hands settle on her hips but he gives no objections. It had been so long since she had kissed him. Too long. She deepens the kiss as his hands begin to roam.

When they lay in the aftermath, tangled in their sheets and their breath heavy with exhilaration, she curls into his side. With his heart beating steadily against her fingers and his own combing through her wayward curls, she allows herself to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft knock on the door jolts her from her sleep. She doesn't remember moving to her room, hell she doesn't even remember getting dressed. She's donned in a pair of what Daisy referred to as "leggings" and a black tank top. She spies a small note scrawled onto the desk, Daniel's handwriting, she figures.

 _Went to go get food. Figured you'd want a bit of help back to your room without being spotted._

She folds the note tightly tucking it into her drawer before pulling herself to her feet. She swings the door open finding a man much taller than herself standing at the door. A shade of brown that matched his hair brushes across his cheeks. She wrinkles her nose at the sight. Stubble was rather unpleasant on most men. She preferred cleanly shaven. A smile spreads across his lips at the sight of her. It dawns on her suddenly that she doesn't recognize the man.

"Sorry I woke you. I've come to introduce myself. I'm Grant Ward." He sticks out a hand which she hesitantly takes. Something about him is… off.

"Peggy Carter."

"Yes of course. We're all very aware of who you are Miss Carter."

"Ah yes." She sighs. "Well it's quite a thing to get used to. Being recognized by everyone before I utter a word is rather odd."

"Yeah, May used to feel the same way."

"Agent May?"

"You haven't heard of the cavalry?" She steps aside letting him inside the room.

"I'm afraid not."

"Agent May went into a hostage situation in Bahrain. She came back after fighting practically an army of men. All of our men came out but…" Her eyes analyze the man but his are glued to the ground "She had to shoot a child." Her heart drops to her stomach.

"Why would they keep this information from me? I'm the director of this entire establishment."

"Actually by all technicalities Coulson is." Right… That is right. Her jaw sets with a heavy sigh.

"It still makes me uneasy that's they're withholding this imperative information. For heaven's sake I had to rely of Daisy just to find out that Howard Stark passed away of bloody kidney failure." She raves.

"What?"

"Oh what now? You're going to tell me Howard didn't drink himself to death?" She deadpans.

"He died in a wreck with his wife Maria." She freezes in her spot, begging his eyes to give away that he is messing with her in some sort of way. "I've said too much." He excuses himself moving to leave. Instead she grips his jacket pushing him against the door so roughly that the force surprised her even.

"You're lying." She accuses. But he's not. He's exhibiting no signs of lying whatsoever.

"He was experimenting with the GH-325 formula. He thought he could recreate his super soldier." He smirks slightly tracing his eyes over her. "Guess it worked out after all."

"Don't be absurd." She hisses. "Why would they lie about that?" She demands pushing him against the door again.

"Perhaps they're hiding something from you. Wouldn't be the first time… Would it now?" The suggestion sends a shiver down her spine.

"Why I have no idea what you're referring to." She lies easily releasing the lapel of his jacket.

"Then why can't you remember what happened after the mission in 1965?" She tenses stumbling backwards. Her hand scrambles for the drawer but he's already in front of her again, gripping her wrists.

"I have no idea."

"But I think you do." He smirks. "Come on Peg. Remember real hard… Daniel may be hurt if you don't." He states with a laugh.

"You lay a hand on him and I will kill you." She spits.

"Not me. S.H.I.E.L.D. Come on Miss Carter…" He let's go of her wrists slowly. "Remember."

"There was a bomb planted in the art exhibit. It was simply supposed to be a rescue mission."

"But it was more than that wasn't it?" His breath fans her face.

"No."

"Maybe this will help you remember." He digs into his pocket retrieving a small silver object. The symbol glints in the dim light of the room, setting fire to her mind.

"Where did you get that?" She snatches the object from his hand. The metal burns her hand as images flash in front her eyes.

"Agent Tath planted the bomb didn't he?"

"Ex Agent Tath." She snaps, the familiarity of the words dance on her lips.

"Right. Point is, S.H.I.E.L.D. planted the bomb to kill your husband. He was to die a martyr in the blast. S.H.I.E.L.D. would reap the benefits of your broken heart and determination to avenge him."

"Get out."

"He would've died had it not been for a member of Hydra working as your doctor. Agent Reyes saved your husband despite his orders."

"What do you want from me?" She snaps.

"Simply to show you the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the perfect little establishment you pulled together all those years ago. Coulson is just as bad as Tath. Because of Coulson, Melinda's ex husband became a monster. Everyone on this base has nearly died several times over and he would reap the benefits. He'd put together a sappy little hope speech and raise an army."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Her hand slams against his chest forcing him backwards. He smacks against the door with an amazed laugh.

"Because besides your beloved, I'm the only one to be completely honest with you. Am I not?" She swallows heavily at the statement. Even Daisy had lied to her now. A loud thud jolts them from their conversation. "That's my cue to go."

"You aren't going anywhere." Her voice trembles with the command giving away her doubts.

"Oh and Miss Carter? When things finally go down, and they will very soon. Just make sure you're on the right side. I'd hate for you to lose Daniel right after you got him back." He slips out of the room. Her feet root her to her spot, immobile to follow him.

Pain registers in her hand, she uncurls her clenched fist. The silver glints back at her, stained with her own blood. A small pool has already formed in her hand. Footsteps jerk her from her thoughts once again. She scrambles tossing the pin beneath her mattress.

"Peg!" The door slams open revealing a rather flustered looking Daniel. He rushes to her gathering her in his arms. "There was a break in. I heard the thud and I thought they had taken you. I was so scared. I don't think I've run that fast before."

"I'm alright." She shushes curling her injured hand tight wrapping it around his back so her couldn't see. Her free hand moves to cup his cheek. A mixture of fear and relief overwhelms her all at once. The thought of losing him all over again makes her eyes brim with tears.

"I know." He whispers pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm alright…" She whispers as tears spill down her cheeks.

But it's a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from vacation! It was beautiful and I shouted for Sousa in the middle of Hollywood Studios... I got a lot of weird looks**

Peggy clenches her fist tightly trying to stretch out the firmly wrapped gauze around her palm. She stares at the records as if they would disappear were she to look away. Grant Ward; Hydra spy inserted within S.H.I.E.L.D. According to records, public enemy number one. She should have shot him down as soon as he revealed his intentions. The documents spread covering her entire bedside table.

She finds herself thinking she should have shot a lot of people.

She still hasn't told anyone. Not when she is so close to knowing what happened. It feels like they're simply dangling in front of her and all she needs to do is…

"Stare at those papers any longer and the photo might just blink back." She jumps suddenly at the friendly voice. She picks her head up to find Steve leaning on her door frame. What she wouldn't have paid to see that sight so long ago. Staring at her with a playful smirk wrapped in a sinfully tight t shirt. "Peggy?" She blinks shaking her head as his voice tugs her back into reality.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm a little dazed."

"I asked what you were looking at?" Her eyes snap back down to the documents once again. Her heart speeds up wondering if he knows. The organization that they fought so hard to rid of, that he risked his life… well… not exactly, to get rid of, is still around and kicking. That she had let the head of it walk away while she was a mere foot from a gun. Trained well enough to get it and risk herself to take him down. Yet she stood there like a deer frozen in headlights.

"Oh." She shrugs. "Just some records from an old source."

"Hydra." He nods knowingly. His eyes downcast towards the floor causing her heart to fall to his stomach. He believes that he had failed.

"One of them." She admits slowly.

"Out of many."

"That I let through." She reminds with a frown.

"It's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either."

"Peg I had one job and that was to rid of Hydra." He takes a step towards her until he's standing on the other side of the table.

"Your job was to protect your country and you did. My job was to make sure it stayed protected and we see how gloriously that turned to be." She gestures to the papers. "They've been hiding in S.H.I.E.L.D. since I first created it. I don't know how I was so blind as to miss them." His hands grip her arms as he pulls her closer. The only thing separating them being the wooden table that blocks their knees. Her fingers automatically draw to his chest as if they belong there.

"Peggy they're spies for a reason. Do you think we caught every spy that snuck into America?" Her mouth simply gapes trying to find some sort of excuse. "Exactly. During my time back I've met a lot of spies and undercover agents and they're damn good at what they do. You're telling me you haven't met someone good at blending in?" Well, no… Dottie comes first to mind. That woman had been standing under her nose for so long she hadn't even noticed she was neighbors with the enemy… friend. Enemy turned friend… "Or you're telling me you weren't good at undercover?" She opens her mouth to protest again but he cuts her off. "I've seen your file Peggy." Her lips seal once more. "Exactly. You can't blame yourself for what happened. I suppose I can't either." He bows his head and she's suddenly aware of how close they are. His soft hair brushes her forehead. She can feel his breath ghosting her chest. His strong fingers still gripping her arms. It's too much…

"He betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. not long ago. Before the fall." She states pulling herself from his grip. She turns part of the documents towards him with a frown. "He took quite a few down. By quite a few I mean hundreds, some being his own men. He was… merciless. According to these documents."

"They all are." His jaw sets as he pulls up a chair sitting across from her.

Not the man who saved Daniel… The confession aches to slip from her lips. His hard look, however, convinces her otherwise.

"We'll catch him."

"We?" Her eyebrow raises slightly.

"Well I figured I'd stick around for a bit. Besides Stark is getting on my last nerve."

"Surely not sweet Anthony." Her head tilts slightly wondering what had indeed happened all of those years.

"There's nothing sweet about him. He's sarcastic, drunk…"

"Like his father." She nods.

"Basically."

"Well Coulson enjoys having me around and I figured it be nice not to be in the spotlight for once. That is… if you don't mind." He smiles sadly gazing at her.

"Of course not. You're wonderful to have around." She returns the smile. Her eyes fall on the small notebook clenched in his right hand. She doesn't remember him withdrawing it. He must have done it during her explanation. "What's that?"

"Hm?" His eyes follow hers and realization sparks once more in his bright blue eyes. "Oh. It was something that helped me a lot when I returned. Seeing as you don't remember past 1965 you have quite a bit of catching up to do." He passes her the notebook and she tries not to let her mind linger on how soft his hands are.

"Well you hand much longer might I remind you. You seem to be getting along just fine." She smiles softly flipping the pages open. "Star Wars?" Her eyebrow raises at the crossed out words.

"Movies. They're good. I think you'd like Princess Leia."

"I would think you would know me better than to like princesses." She mutters trying to recognize anything on the list.

"Just trust me." He laughs. "You'll be surprised." She looks up at the sound of his footsteps retreating.

"I always have, you know. I have always trusted you."

His lips stretch into a sad smile as he nods. "Yeah Peg. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That will be enough Giyera." The man nods stepping away from what can only be described as the monster in front of him.

"Sir, did you find your visit to Ms. Carter fulfilling?" Giyera questions, his spine straightening.

"Quite." Ward's head lifts with a small smirk. "She's almost ready. Poor Coulson doesn't even know what's coming."

"If I might ask, how exactly are we going to get Ms. Carter to comply?"

"Oh she already has been complying Giyera. Thanks to a certain help from some friends in 1965."

"What happened in 1965?" Ward's dark eyes fall on the man standing. His lips stretch into a sadistic smile as his head falls back against the chair.

"Ms. Carter got betrayed by her own organization. It was wonderful if I might add. Her own soldiers believed their precious director to be going soft. S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to take their fate into their own hands. Her own specialist set up a suicide bomber inside a museum claiming that there were hostages. Her husband was supposed to die while Agent Carter lived on. When they both made it out it was so easy for Hydra to swoop in and save dear Agent Sousa. When she found out… It was a beautiful sight indeed." A small chuckle escapes his lips. "Poor Agent Tath got fired while our spy took the credit for the save. That was enough to plant the mistrust with Ms. Carter. Oh and S.H.I.E.L.D. certainly did help with Howard Stark's fake death report. Covering up the crash to cover up how close he was coming to his serum… If only Stark could see it now. His only friend turned soldier. Not quite super yet but I'm sure with the effects of the serum… Miss Carter will be a promising addition to Hydra's soldiers."

"And her husband?"

"Miss Carter will do the work there herself. All she needs to do is be honest with him." He rolls his shoulders with a smirk. "And if she doesn't, or if Agent Sousa didn't get enough conditioning… Well I suppose a well placed S.H.I.E.L.D. accident might be in order once more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

" _Daniel we've checked nearly every room. This place is entirely empty." Peggy states settling her gun back in it's holster._

" _There has to be something to it Peg. Trust me."_

" _I do but we've searched everything and there are no sign of the hostages. Perhaps it was just a false alarm." She deadpans._

" _It can't be we…" His eyes fall somewhere off behind her. She spins around trying to find what his eyes had settled on. A man with shaky hands stands only a few feet from them. His eyes are hard and staring at them as he reaches to press the trigger. "Peggy run!" A tug on her arm starts her legs once more as she charges towards the entrance. She hears the click of his crutch behind her filling the beats between her speeding heart._

 _She bursts through the door and suddenly she's being tackled by a brute force behind her. A familiar musk fills her senses as she tumbles… Daniel… Suddenly fire rips through the air sending them both hurtling forwards rolling down the heavy concrete stairs. She keeps her head tucked against Daniel's shoulder to keep from a concussion and he does the same for her. They slam roughly on the sidewalk, his body heavy on hers. Her eyesight blurs as she stares up at the starred sky, ashes and embers slowly joining the sparkling in the sky. The ringing in her ears causing her world to tip and turn. Darkness creeps at the edge of her vision. It's too hard to breathe. Something heavy is on her chest. Oh no…_

" _Daniel!" She screams. She can't even hear herself over the ringing. It's too much. She spins their body's so that he's on his back. Burn marks lick at the front of his chest. Her fingers settle on body only to find something warm and wet instead. Her fingers tremble as she holds them in front of her face. Sure enough from the back of his head, crimson is slowly creeping across the sidewalk. "Daniel please!" She hauls his head onto her lap ignoring the pounding in her own. The world won't stop spinning. "Please stay with me." She cries. "I can't lose you, Daniel please!"_

 _Her catches in her throat as she drops her head. She can't stop herself. Everything hurts too much…_

 _She just wants to sleep…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream rips from her throat as she sits straight up in bed. She's alone in a foreign room. Her instincts suddenly kick in. She has to find him.

Her body carries itself through the hallway. Sweat clings her clothes to her body as she bursts from room to room. Her lungs constrict in her chest as if they have shriveled suddenly. The pounding in her head won't stop.

Suddenly she crashes into another body. Strong hands grip her arms tightly. A familiar musk fills her senses just like in her dreams… She has to go. She has to keep him safe. They have to get out of here.

"Peggy!" She tugs at him pushing him. "Peggy stop!" He pulls her tightly into his arms, forcing her still. She struggles against his tight grip trying to find some explanation for him. She needs to explain. They're in danger. They're going to die. She's going to lose him. "Peggy come back to me!" Fingers grip at her face forcing him to look into his eyes. "Peggy whatever you saw isn't real." A cry leaves her lips as tears stream down her cheeks. That same face stained with blood flashes in front of her eyes. Suddenly his lips are pressed against hers, tugging her into the present. He pulls away just as suddenly as he had kissed her, his forehead leaning against hers. "Come on Peg. Come back to me."

"You're alright." She breathes relieved pressing her lips to his again. "I thought you were…"

"Shh…" He pulls her into a hug. Her fingers caress the back of his head. She almost cries again as her hand only meets his soft hair. He's alright…

"Miss Carter?" She pulls from Daniel trembling at the sound of Jemma's voice. Her eyes trace the room. They had gathered quite an audience. Fitz stands behind her, his eyes on her. The group of inhumans stand close behind, Joey whispering translations to a shorter woman that she hasn't seen before while Mack stands close behind. Coulson and May stand close together, both guns drawn ready for action. Their eyes gaze at each other. Both far too familiar with the nightmares that sent them crying for their partner.

When she turns back to Daniel she spies Steve standing not far behind. His hair ruffled from sleep, the familiar shield clenched tightly in his arm. Her heart aches at the sight.

"Miss Carter what happened?"

"I think I know what happened in 1965…"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I finally got inspired! It's a miracle! Honestly half of this chapter was written after the last update. Thing is the entire fight at the end was completely blank until I found a Steggy gif by mrgaretcarter truly amazing work you must check her out. I included the quote as a sort of shout out thank you for getting me back onto my feet again.

Peggy steps out of the conference room, goosebumps covering her forearms. It had been forever since she had been interrogated, at least, as far as she could remember. Which then again wasn't much.

"So what did you tell them?" She nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of Daniel's voice as she steps into her bedroom. His hair is tousled with sleep, his clothes in an array.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asks slowly.

"Only a few hours." His small smile is enough of a truth for her. He had fallen asleep while waiting for her. "Now what did you tell them?"

"Do you remember what happened in Moscow on that mission?" She frowns.

"Only the explosion." She nods moving to sit next to him.

She leans her head on his shoulder sucking in a breath to spill the truth. "That night we went into the art exhibit because Agent Tath told us there were twelve hostages being held in the main gala."

"I remember him." His nose wrinkles at the thought of the man. Yes, it was true he had particularly dreadful on some days towards her. Yet he was the best specialist they had and couldn't rid of him… Not for that reason at least…

"There were no hostages and we were about to leave when a suicide bomber revealed himself. We made it to the front steps when the blast hit. You threw yourself at me to protect me. I remember lying there with you on top of me. Everything on Earth was spinning but you… I was so scared that I had lost you."

"But you didn't." He interjects.

"But I nearly did!"

"Peg we're professionals."

"You don't understand Daniel."

"I understand it just fine."

"Daniel if you would please"

"Peg you just need to listen"

"It was a trap!" She shouts surprising herself as well as Daniel. He stumbles backwards blinking slowly. "I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have shouted."

"Peg did you tell them this?" He steps closer once again his hands gripping her arms softly.

"No."

"Peg…"

"Daniel I need you to trust me with this. I have plenty a reason to keep this to myself." She states defensively.

"Of course I trust you." His voice is softer now, almost apologetic.

"It was S.H.I.E.L.D. that betrayed us." The words constrict her throat as they pass her lips. It was as if the mere notion of such a horrid thing could choke her. His shocked expression was enough for her to continue. "They believed I was getting too soft as the director… perhaps I was." She swallows heavily not meeting his eyes. "Agent Taft organized that suicide bomber so that you were supposed to die and I was supposed to live."

"That bastard." He curses.

"I fired him. I just remember thinking if I had killed him in cold blood… It wouldn't have been what you wanted." His hands move to her cheeks forcing her dark eyes to meet his. Understanding seemed to pour from such a simple glance. He swipes a thumb across her cheek causing her heart to skip slightly in her chest.

"I'm proud of you Peg. You did good." His lips press against her forehead but the truth doesn't stop slipping from her lips.

"The man that saved you… he was hydra." His entire body tenses with her words. "He told me so after I fired Taft and I… I let him slip away. I didn't do a thing."

"Why would they want to save me?" _if I only have one leg…_ The rest of the question hangs still in the air.

"He wanted me to trust him… He had saved you despite orders not to and…"

"Wait how can you trust them?"

"They lied about more than that." Peggy states moving her mattress. She digs out reports and other sorts of papers and scatters them on her bed. "They lied to me about Howard's death. They said his liver gave out but he died in a wreck." She states comparing the old newspaper to the S.H.I.E.L.D. report. "Then there are all sorts of reports on our old cases that just seem… Wrong. I don't know how to explain it but these aren't correct. They're trying to hide something from us."

"What could that be?"

"I haven't the slightest idea but I found this…" She passes Daniel a report on an old painting.

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Exactly that. It seemingly has nothing to do with anything because after this report all records disappear. All it says in the report is that Agent May and Agent Coulson went undercover to retrieve a painting that was assumed to be desired by Hydra. Nothing else. No mention if they succeeded or failed… No mention if they even went through with it!"

"Peg… You're exhausted." She opens her mouth to protest before he realizes he's not wrong. She hasn't slept soundly in days and she was worn out. "I promise we'll look into this," His fingers lace in hers giving it a comforting squeeze, "together if you'll just rest."

She let's out a sigh before nodding. They both change into proper resting attire before they settle into a comfortable position. His arm wraps around her waist protectively, her head tucked on his shoulder. With his breath fanning the top of her head, his scent surrounding her, she slips into a dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awakens to a soft grunt. It doesn't take much to wake her at all. Not after many years as an agent. Though some days Daniel would claim the opposite, she'd never own up to it of course.

She parts her eyes tiredly to find the noise had slipped from Daniel's lips. His hair clings to his sweat covered forehead as he twists in his sleep. His face contorts in discomfort as another grunt leaves his lips.

Night terrors… She surmises rather quickly. It wasn't something she was a stranger to, but Daniel… When he had them they were particularly terrible.

"Daniel." She whispers his name combing her fingers through the hair on his chest. It was a move that normally relaxed him when he was particularly stressed, yet he still remained tensed. "Daniel." She calls again, slightly louder. Her fingers slowly move to the back of his neck, lightly rubbing the clenched muscles with practiced familiarity.

"Peggy no…" He whimpers. Her heart aches as his arms tighten around her waist.

"Daniel what is it?" She questions.

"I can't lose you." The confession makes her heart ache.

"Daniel I'm right here…" His panicked eyes spring open as he violently shakes his head. He's still stuck in his dream… She doesn't let go still, her free hand moves to the base of his spine as she scoots up to press a kiss to his damp forehead.

"Don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere my love." She whispers in the quiet of the room. He presses his face against her chest slowly assuring himself that she's there. "It's not real Daniel… Come back to me." As she lightly scratches his scalp she feels him go slack once more into a much more peaceful sleep. It isn't for another hour as she makes sure he isn't suffering again for her to drift back to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's early in the morning when Peggy finds herself slipping from the bedroom to sneak to the kitchen. Her throat is parched from a heavy sleep. If she's being honest with herself, the most restful one she's had since she had returned. She rubs her eyes slipping into the kitchen. She pads quietly over to the sink not bothering to look around.

"I would've paid anything to see this sight every morning."

The glass slips from her hand at the sound of a found clattering loudly into the metal sink. "Oh bloody hell." She states spinning around ready to lash out at whoever dared frighten her at such an early hour.

Of course with her luck it's Steve leaning on the table. Unfortunately nothing is normal with this situation because he is shirtless and… glistening. Meanwhile she is without her makeup, with her hair tousled and dried drool on the side of her chin. Of course he's wearing finely pressed trousers while she is sporting a tank top and a pair of stolen fuzzy pajama pants from Daisy with some odd yellow rat thing printed on them.

"Are you serious?" She gapes.

"Sorry I just finished working out." He shrugs.

"Well not all of us can look spectacular in the morning." She grumbles turning back to the sink. She forces the sink on reminding herself why she had come down here in the first place.

"I think you look gorgeous all of the time." His words cause her to stop her movements suddenly. It's only when water begins spilling onto her hand that she snaps out of it again.

"Look Steve…" She turns back to him finding him rubbing the back of his neck rather adorably.

"Sorry Peg. That was out of line. I shouldn't have said it."

"You're right you shouldn't have." Her words cause him to jerk unsuspectingly. "Steve we've discussed this."

"Well you don't make it easy for me when you're avoiding me like I'm the plague."

"Like you're making it any easier." She scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"What am I doing?" He questions.

"This! You can't tell me you flaunt around any random place you'd happen to be staying glistening and flirting." She states exasperated.

"Glistening?" He laughs.

"Don't mock me."

"Look Peg. If it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop. Will you just answer a few questions for me?"

"If I do you'll stop this?"

"I will."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"What are you hiding?" Her spine straightens with the question. She certainly hadn't been expecting that one…

"What ever do you mean?"

"I watched your… interrogation…" He pauses on the word as if it had offended him somehow. "I know when you're holding back Peg. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not holding back a thing."

"What about that nightmare you had? The Peggy Carter I know wouldn't be spooked by an explosion."

"The Peggy Carter you knew didn't have a husband in that explosion."

"I know you Peggy. You know more than you're letting on and if you don't tell me…"

"Are you threatening to turn me in?" She gasps.

"No not at all. But you're obstructing justice which is illegal."

"You of all people should be able to understand that sometimes obstructing justice is necessary." She deadpans.

"So you are holding back."

"I never admitted such a thing." She grabs her water with a frown. "Now you said questions so I'm assuming you have more than one."

"Why him?" He asks as she's taking a sip. She almost sputters at the absurdity of the question.

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrow raises.

"You heard me."

"You do realize how idiotic you sound correct?" She clenches her jaw tightly.

"You could have had a pick from anyone in the world but you chose…"

"A cripple?" Oh she could have slapped him then and there. "Is that what you were going to say? Because I seem to remember that there wasn't always a time when you had super strength. Missing a leg does not make him less of a man."

"Peg I didn't mean it like that."

"I'll have you know that after the war Daniel was one of few to actually believe in me."

"He tried to arrest you."

"To be fair I was conducting an illegal second case."

"That doesn't change it."

"I'd say it does."

"He's not me okay?" Steve suddenly blurts.

"He's not…" She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Of course he's not you."

"We still have a chance."

"Well if you had just given me your coordinates instead of being a stubborn wanker."

"How was I supposed to know I would have survived that crash?" He throws his arms up as his own temper begins to build.

"If you had given them we would've found you. We could've had a chance." SHe's nearly shouting now.

"We still do. I still love you Peg." His hands grip her arms tightly. His eyes beg her to meet them but she forces herself to stare at the ground. This is too much.

"I still love you too Steve. A part of me will always love you but I-" His lips press against hers insistently. They're soft and perfect. His scent threatens to drown her as he wraps his arms around her. It's intoxicating, thrilling… it's wrong. She pushes him away harshly tears building in her eyes. She feels like she's going to be sick.

"You deserve someone who can take care of you." With his words her blood runs cold.

"I will have you know I am perfectly capable of handling myself, as I have for seventy years while you were wasting in the ice. I built myself a life. A career-"

"And look how SHIELD turned out." He suddenly snaps. Regret washes over his face as soon as the the words slip out. She turns away from him as something settles in the pit of her stomach… Rage? Fear? Uncertainty? "Peg I'm sorry I-"

"Go."

"Peggy please I-"

"Leave me alone or I swear to god I will shoot you." She threatens pulling out the gun that she had tucked in the waistband of her pants. No doubt he would be able to dodge it no problem but that didn't stop the betrayal mixed with the guilt from flashing across his eyes.

As he leaves her stomach flips once more. The only person she could possibly trust besides Daniel in this place is gone now. Everyone has lied to her or has been using her in some matter of some way. Her head begins to pound as rage licks it's way through her veins.

" _Compliance will be rewarded."_

It's too hot. Her gun trembles in her fingers, hands beginning to shake violently. It feels like everything's on fire. Hot rage climbing up her throat, begging to be released. The world spins as she grips the counter tightly.

" _Are you ready to comply Agent Carter?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy cow an update whaaaaaat?**

Her face burns… Everything burns…

With a look of determination Peggy strides towards Coulson's office. She keeps her eyes forwards avoiding the confused glances of agents littering the quarters. She has a mission. Her eyes trace over the painting on the brick, making her body burn even more. Pain lurches at the back of her mind aching to escape. She simply pushes it back continuing on. Finally she reaches the door stepping inside without the courtesy to knock. Coulson sits slightly on his desk staring at the screen projected in front of him. From the back of her mind questions scream, instead she raises the gun pointing it at his head.

 _Ready to comply._

Air leaves her body as she's tackled from the side. The sound of a shot ricochets through the tiny room as she hits the ground with a hard thud. She spins herself around swinging the edge of the pistol at her attacker knocking them off. She scrambles to her feet just in enough time for Melinda to reach her own. Peggy manages to block the first kick with relative ease delivering a few swings of her own, only for them to be swiftly blocked.

 _Color changing hair, red taunting lips, a mischievous laugh…_

She blinks away the memories just in time to be launched backwards by a swift kick to the chest. The gun spins away from her grasp with a disappointing clatter. She scrambles quickly to reach the weapon. She has to complete her mission. Her fingers brush the weapon as the woman straddles her back flipping her around to face her.

 _BANG_

Surprise spreads across her former student's face as she tips to the side. Melinda's hand falls to her abdomen spilling out crimson. Her own blood rushes to her head as her thoughts suddenly clear. She's on the ground, her student is bleeding, and there is a gun in her hand.

"No!" She can barely hear the screaming over the pounding in her head. Everything burns…

 _You will comply._

"Come on Melinda. Just keep your eyes open." His hand strokes her hair in the same comforting fashion that she had done to Daniel the night before.

 _Compliance will be rewarded._

She raises the gun ready to fire again when the door bursts open. Her eyes fly to Daisy whose face immediately drains of all color at the sight before her. When they're eyes meet she can only see rage filling the young girl's features. Before Peggy can even pull the trigger a burst of energy sending her head back hitting it off the wood beneath her.

As the color fades from her vision she can see Coulson cradling May.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beeping fills her eardrums as Melinda slowly drifts into consciousness once again. Her entire body feels heavy, sluggish. Her eyes fall on the syringe lying on the tray beside her.

"Hey. You're awake." Her eyes fall on a rather disheveled looking Coulson leaning against the door frame. His shirt is untucked and the top two buttons are undone.

"They drugged me." She murmurs tiredly.

"You didn't give Simmons much of a choice. It was that or restrain you and we both know how that worked out the last time." Coulson deadpans.

"Two broken thumbs and a trip to the E.R. for a doctor." She smirks slightly at the memories before tensing. She nods to the door where Steve stands with a frown on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt. I tried finding you in your office but then I saw the blood and…"

"You assumed the worst?" Melinda questions.

"To be fair we've had more than a fair share of betrayals." Steve shrugs. "What happened?"

"Right now? Our main theory is the serum she was injected with is going to her head." Phil frowns running a hand through his hair. "The same thing happened to me. Well… I didn't go on a murderous rampage. More like crazy carving into walls."

"And if she is?"

"We take her out."

"Take her out?" Steve's heart drops to his stomach as he gapes. "There has to be another way. You obviously made it out."

"Her serum is more advanced. We don't know how to fix it."

"Figure it out. There has to be a way to get her back. That's not Peggy. Peggy wouldn't harm innocent people."

"But she did." Melinda snaps. "Like you said that's not the Peggy Carter you know. For all we know that Peggy could be dead and gone."

"No. The Peggy I know is in there." Steve frowns. "I see it when she looks at her husband. It's like…" Suddenly he falls silent as a realization settles over him.

"Why is my aunt in a prison cell unconscious in your basement?" The voice causes Steve to freeze, spinning around to face his colleague.

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"Harsh." Tony frowns placing a hand over his chest. "No 'How are you? I haven't seen you in so long?' Really? Did your mother teach you any manners?"

"Tony."

"Well if you must know I found out from a little bird, literally, that my aunt is alive and young again. Considering I'm family I think I deserve to know why my aunt is in a 4 by 4 cell in the basement of a man straight off The Walking Dead." The reference earns him many weird glances from the others in the room. "Seriously? Do you guys not have cable down here? I was calling him a zombie."

"You're not actually related to her." Steve deadpans.

"Let's see… Neglected by my father, raised by my butler, grew up with him and Peggy. I think that classifies as an aunt. So I want to know why my aunt is locked in your basement."

"She shot me." Melinda speaks up making Tony snap his eyes to her.

"Aunt Peggy shot you?"

"Well I'm not wearing this as a fashion choice." Melinda growls. Tony puts his hands up defensively.

"Coulson call off your tiger. For some reason I think even with a bullet hole she could kick my ass."

"Flattery won't help." Coulson smirks.

"You told me that you found them on a Hydra base right?" Steve speaks up.

"Yes."

"What if the same thing that happened to Buck happened to Peggy?"

"Are you trying to tell me those bastards turned my aunt into a brainwashed monster?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I saw Peggy in the kitchen before and she was acting strange as I talked to her. She grew more aggressive as we talked. Until she threatened to shoot me if I didn't leave. Peggy she… Something's happened to her."

"I feel like I've missed an episode of The Young and the Restless." Tony mutters confused.

"I'll catch you up later. Right now we need to talk to Peggy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peggy jerks awake with a start lying on a cot in a concrete room. She hears footsteps…

"Aunt Peg…" The voice pulls her to a sitting position. Tony stands at the steps looking at her as if she would disappear if he looked away. He looked exhausted… A bruise on his right eye still fading.

"Tony." She smiles moving to stand. A barrier blocked her from him. Steve and Coulson stand behind them. As her eyes meet Steve's she tenses. "Steve."

"Peg before anything I need you to listen. You need to try to remember what happened before SHIELD found you."

"I told you I don't remember anything."

"Peg. Did they do anything to you?"

"I don't remember Steve." She pleads placing her hand on the barrier. "You have to believe me."

"Why did you shoot her then?"

"I don't know I… I couldn't control myself. I remember shooting her. I remember trying to stop fighting but I couldn't." She pounds her fist against the clear barrier pleading to them to believe. Her head hurts so terribly…

"Did they hurt you?"

" _Are you ready to comply Agent Carter?" As she sits with a stiff jaw electricity jolts through her body ripping a scream from her throat._

" _Go to hell." She spits through the pain. Her nails are chipped from scraping at her restraints, her voice raw from screaming. She needed to find Daniel. Stay sane for Daniel… She needs to find him._

" _Very well." Her body convulses against her will as electricity pulses through her. "Bring him in." Her eyes widen in horror as they drag in a bloody Daniel. His skin bruised from numerous beatings._

" _Daniel?" Her voice cracks. She watches in horror as they begin beating him. As his screams intermingle with hers she can feel her perspective slowly drifting. Nobody is going to find them. Nobody is because nobody knows they're alive. Slowly her body stops resisting the shocks, her eyes drooping._

" _Agent Carter?" Suddenly the screaming stops. She can't find herself to care. Her mind has gone slack with the rest of her. Everything burns..._

" _Ready to comply."_

"They broke me…"


End file.
